Full Dragon Alchemist Chapter Five Page Two
Goku noticed the new arrivals. "Hey guys! Good to see you." Trunks smiled and waved, while Vegeta just scoffed. "Stop jabbering, clown. This new android needs to be destroyed, yes? Talking will get us nowhere. Training will make us powerful enough to obliterate anything in our path." Ed smirked. "Actually, Vegeta, I don't think that'll help. I do have a strategy, however." Vegeta arched an eyebrow. "Tell me." Ed explained what he had planned. Vegeta was silent at first, then began to laugh. "He. Hehe. Hahahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You actually think that'll work?! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Ed shrugged. "Fine. You got a better idea?" Vegeta continued laughing. "No. But I'll probably have one by the time of the fight." Goku spoke. "C'mon, Vegeta. This is a good idea. The worst that can happen is that it fails miserably and we all die." Vegeta shrugged. "Fine. But when we get to the afterlife, I'm haunting all of you." Ed chuckled. "I thought ghosts haunt the living." He got a smirk in return. "I've never been one to play by the rules." Training continued without incident, except for when Vegeta caught Yamcha checking Bulma out. Yamcha had to be given three Senzu beans. The day before the "Cell Games," as they had been labeled, Goku walked into the GR room. Everyone was stretching, getting ready for a hard day in the intensified gravity. "Guys, I need to say something." Everyone looked at him, so he continued. "This is the last day before the tournament, so I think we should spend as much time as possible with our friends and family. We may not live past tomorrow, so we should say goodbye." Yamcha spoke. "I don't know, Goku. I think we should train as much as possible." Vegeta snorted. "I hate to say it, but I agree with Kakarot. We need a day of rest to be at our best, and this will likely be a difficult tournament." "Not if my idea works." Ed reminded him. "And what if it doesn't? We'll have to fight him, and we won't be able to do that if we're worn out from to much time in this Gravity Room." Ed didn't have much he could say to that. Goku grinned. "Great! I'll be at home. Gohan, maybe you shouldn't come home for a couple of hours." With that, he ran out of the room. Gohan gagged. "Great. I swear, the sounds they make..." He shuddered. Ed laughed. Well, he thought, might as well make the most of this. Everyone left the GR room, except for Yamcha. He didn't have anyone to spend this last day with. "I know the feeling." Yamcha jumped. He looked up, and saw that Krillin had come back. "Krillin? What do you mean?" Krillin sighed. "I don't have anyone either." Yamcha grinned. "What about 18? She liked you." Krillin laughed. "Yeah, I guess. Too bad she's inside that monster of an android now." Yamcha gave Krillin a friendly punch on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get her back somehow." Krillin smiled appreciatively. "Thanks. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Yamcha nodded, and they went their separate ways. Ed found Winry in Bulma's workshop. She was working furiously on a... something. Ed stood behind her for a moment before she noticed him. "What are you doing here, Ed?" "Goku thought we should make today count, so we're all doing something special." Winry looked around. "Where's Al?" Ed shrugged. "He's seen enough of me for the last six years. I want to spend today with you." Winry smiled, then pulled Ed into a fierce hug. Ed could feel the tears that streamed down her face as they hit his shoulder. "What's wrong?" She sniffled. "After today, I might never see you again. You were gone for so long, and now I've found you again. But soon, I might lose you again." Ed cradled her head in his hand. "Don't worry, Winry. No matter what, I'll come back. I won't leave you alone." Vegeta and Bulma seemed to be taking Goku's approach to the day, which left Al, Gohan, and Trunks alone. Since everyone had agreed to meet for dinner, they were left with the task of preparing the food. Fortunately, Al knew how to cook using alchemy. His teacher had often compared alchemy to preparing food, and had trained Ed and himself in several styles of cooking. The three of them went into the Capsule Corp. kitchen, and opened several of the many refrigerators. Al nodded in approval. "This should do fine. Can you two make a list of what everyone likes?" Both of his companions nodded. It took the better part of an hour, but soon they had a complete menu. Al didn't know how to make every dish, but, thanks to Chi Chi, Gohan knew how to make those. At the end of the day, they had a feast fit for a royal court. Everyone congregated in the largest room in Capsule Corp. Bulma had arranged for a table to be put inside, and the food was laid upon it. Everyone took a seat, except Goku. "Everyone, I have something to say. Today, we're all friends. Tomorrow, we'll be comrades. I don't know what'll happen, but I know this. I wouldn't want to go into battle with anyone else in the universe." He lifted his glass. "To great battles, great victories, and great warriors." Everyone lifted their glasses, and drank deeply. Goku sat down. Krillin leaned over. "I didn't think you were one for speeches, Goku." Goku laughed. "I'm not. Chi Chi helped me practice all day." Krillin blinked in surprise. "That's what you were doing all day?" Goku nodded. "Why'd you tell Gohan not to come home then?" "I didn't want him to spoil the surprise." Krillin started laughing. Everyone looked at him as his guffaws carried around the room. Trunks, who was sitting opposite from Goku, asked "What's so funny?" Goku told him what had been said. Everyone started laughing. The laughter continued for a good while, and when it died down, everyone had worked up a good appetite. After dinner, Vegeta and Bulma went off together, wishing to resume their earlier activities. Chi Chi and Goku left to start said activities. Gohan and Trunks, wishing to avoid their parents for the night, went to the lookout with Piccolo. Al went as well. He had a feeling that His brother needed to be with Winry tonight. Ed and Winry did indeed share a bed that night, but they only slept. Winry didn't want to go that far unless Ed survived. Otherwise, his death might hit her even harder. Yamcha went to his apartment. Krillin stood on a cliff, looking up at the moon. I wonder if 18 can see the moon from inside Cell. He imagined what it would be like, to be aware but unable to control anything, and began to cry. He silently vowed that, even if it killed him, he would do everything he could to destroy Cell. Category:Fan Fiction